


Not Your Kid Anymore

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Riding, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Mob Boss AUSteve almost had his precious husband Bucky taken from him. He's not about to let that stand. Stark's kid is pretty much up for grabs, and Steve's got a strong grip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Not Your Kid Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadpoolShipsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolShipsIt/gifts).



“I’m going to need you to do better than that.”

  
Gunshot.

  
Bucky shook his head, keeping his posture and breathing steady. Steve was in another mood today, and when he was in a mood, people ended up dead. Usually new guys.

  
“Trouble in Manhattan?” he asked politely, heaving the newest punching bag’s body over to the incinerator in the corner of Steve’s office.

  
“Stark thinks he can just take my tech, my defense, and even you and do whatever he wants with them.” Steve’s knuckles on the back of his chair turned white.

  
Ah. So that was what it was about. The kidnapping attempt on Bucky yesterday. A few of Stark’s goons had jumped Bucky in the street, including that pretty redhead who always caught his attention. Inter-mob marriages were forbidden, by both Steve and Tony, the leader of the Manhattan Irons. Even if he wanted that redhead, he was already married. To Steve. Nothing else mattered in that situation.

  
Clearly, Tony believed that things were different, and kidnapping the husband of the leader of the Brooklyn Patriots (“Justice served to those who stand in our way!”) would mean he could have Bucky for his own. Not likely, not with Steve around.

  
“I have something to propose.” Steve interrupted Bucky’s thought process, both of their eyes catching on the way the dim light reflected off the gold ring on Bucky’s finger. (And his metal arm, but that would be a revenge plot for a different day.) “What if we did to him what he tried to do to you?” Steve rounded the desk and cupped Bucky’s now bloodstained face in his hands. “You are the most precious thing in the world to me, so we take the most precious thing of Stark’s.”

  
“And that would be?” Bucky couldn’t help but wonder what taking Tony’s collection of “battle suits” would to for the man’s ego. He could always make more.

  
Steve released Bucky’s face and went back to the desk, sliding a file folder out from some bloody documents. “Them.”

  
Bucky opened the folder. The first page was a full headshot of the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on. You. Your gaze cut through him, like that redhead’s. (He could barely remember her name, even after he’d spent a night screaming it the night before his wedding. Natalie? Novia? Something like that.) Your face reminded him vaguely of Stark’s, and you looked barely younger than him and Steve. Tony must have had you young. If that’s who you were.

  
“Stark’s kid. The prized baby of the Manhattan Irons.” Steve turned the folder back to himself, and stared down at your face. “They’ve got spunk, I’ve seen them out a couple of times. Can hold a gun like nobody’s business, and doesn’t hesitate to fire. Only problem is, they’ve got a couple of strings attached.”

  
And those were....?

  
Steve bit his lip. “Stark is their father, so they’ve obviously got bodyguards. Two, to be exact.” He flipped a page and showed Bucky a candid shot of two young adults, a man and a woman. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, two of the finest shots the Irons have. The boy is quick to pull the trigger, but his sister is more accurate. The only time they leave them alone is during their rehearsals.”

  
On the next page, a list of things about you. Bucky read down it, pleased to see that you were, in fact, just a few years younger than them. You were also an actor, and you were currently rehearsing for a production of the show Hadestown. There was a musical that understood his and Steve’s mentality. Riches, mobs, power. Taking what you want.

  
“Rumor has it they’re more than bodyguards to them.” Steve chuckled. “They shouldn’t have a problem with two men if they can handle the Maximoffs, hm?”

  
Bucky dropped the folder. “We’re not going to kidnap and defile them, are we? That’s not right, Stevie.” Before Steve could press, Bucky stopped him. “No. We do a lot of illegal shit, Steve, but if we take them, we have to treat them nice. Especially you. I, for one, don’t feel like handing Stark his kid back covered in bruises.”

  
“So, we make them betray him?” Steve said.  
Bucky looked down at the beautiful headshot, now lying in the puddle of blood on the floor. “I think they’ve already done that.”

“We are so dead if Tony finds out,” Wanda whispered to her brother, watching you run through the show. Opening night was soon, and the twins were keeping a closer eye on you than ever. You hated it.

  
“He doesn’t have to find out,” Pietro reminded her, crossing his arms. “I’ve told you this a dozen times. Now, let’s just leave them. They’re under the eyes of their crew.”

  
Wanda groaned. “I don’t like leaving them alone. They could get hurt...”

  
Pietro stood. “I’m leaving. And I’m taking the car. You’ve seen how they shoot, and they can handle themselves.”

  
Before Pietro was at the door, Wanda was running to catch up. “Fine, fine! But we’re going to be back fifteen minutes early.”

  
You were completely unconcerned with the twins, instead enraptured with your stage. You were an ensemble role, but it was your big break. Broadway was nothing to sneeze at, even for a mob kid.

  
When the run was over and everyone was out of costume, you went to your dressing room to pick up your bag. Turning to shut the door behind you, you registered a shadow on the wall that shouldn’t be there. In an instant, your gun was out of your bag and pointed directed at the corner.

  
The man leaning there just laughed. “Aren’t you a sweet thing?” He looked right down the barrel of your gun to your eyes. “I bet you know who I am, doll.”

  
If the trademark stubble and long brown hair hadn’t given it away, the blue eyes would have. “James Barnes-Rogers, mob husband and arm candy.” You laughed. “I’m not afraid of you.”

  
“I didn’t expect you to be.” Bucky raised his hands in surrender. “I don’t expect you’re afraid of anything.”

  
You were about to make a snarky retort, but Bucky interrupted with, “Except being a toy to Stark for the rest of your life. And those pesky twins. Always following you around when you can take care of yourself, right, honey?”

  
The gun in your hand faltered. Fucking Christ, this man knew you better than your own father. “What can you say about it? You’re in Steve’s shadow.”

  
Bucky moved away from the wall. “Better hidden in the shadow where I’m not as easily found, huh?” He held out his left hand, the only one he had gloved. “You tired of being your father’s pawn?”

  
Your opportunity of escape from Stark lay right in front of you. Without hesitation, you took Bucky’s hand. “How did you know that I would want to go with you?”

  
“Intuition.” Bucky just smiled at you. “And hope that I wouldn’t have to knock you out, I’d hate to damage such a pretty face.” He gave your hand a yank, bringing your chest to his. His right hand flew up and cupped your chin, thumb brushing over your lips. The hand moved to your hair and he kissed you, hard, pushing you against the door. You eagerly kissed back, happy to feel just the right amount of pressure on your lips for once. Pietro kissed too roughly and he was far too needy, and Wanda was barely ever there.  
Bucky, on the other hand, kissed you just right, lips fitting perfectly to yours. He pulled back, panting, and gave you a slow smile. “A taste of what’s to come, if you come with me.”

  
“Let’s go,” you said, no trace of hesitation in your voice. “Quickly, the twins will be here any moment.”

  
His motorcycle was parked outside and he practically threw you onto the back of it. You clung tight to his shoulders, listening to the sounds of the city and the faint yells from some very angry twins as Bucky drove off.

Steve was waiting in his office when Bucky walked in with you on his arm. “Hey, baby, did everything go well?” he asked, standing and coming around the desk.

  
“Ask them,” Bucky said, gesturing to you. You gave Steve a big smile and extended your hand.

  
“Nice to meet you, Rogers. My father hates your guts, which is good enough reason for me to like you.” You yelped slightly when Steve shook your hand, a firmer grip than your father’s.

  
“Glad to hear that, doll. Did Bucky tell you why you’re here?”

  
You shook your head. “I assume this has something to do with the kidnapping attempt?”

  
Steve tapped your nose. “You’re a smart kid. Stark thinks he can just take what he wants, so I’m doing the same to him.”

  
A pang ruffled your heartstrings when Steve called you “kid”, but you pushed it down. He was your way out of Stark’s way of life. Your ticket to freedom.

  
“You want to be here?” Steve asked. “And you’re willing to tell your father that?”

  
“Yes, and yes,” you said, still clinging to Bucky.

  
Bucky smiled down at you. “I’m happy to hear that, doll. Now...” He looked up at Steve.  
Steve turned and pressed a button on the underside of his desk. The false window in the back slid away to reveal an intricately decorated bedroom, with a lot of different things laid out, no doubt for the two men to use on you.

  
“It was a safe at one time, but I did some redecorating. Needed to have a place for Buck.” Steve offered no further explanation, instead walking briskly into the room. “Coming?”

  
Bucky gently guided you in, keeping one eye on you. “You okay?”

  
You nodded. “Yes. That looks...” Your mind traveled elsewhere, to nights with various members of Tony’s gang, the most recent being the twins. They had nowhere near as many toys as Steve and Bucky.

  
Steve’s hands on your shoulders brought you back down to earth. “Bucky said that we shouldn’t send you back to your father all bruised and defiled. I disagreed, but it’s whatever...”

  
You cut him off with a finger to his lips. “I’m not going back to my father. C’mon, Rogers, show me how much fun you have.” You grinned up at him, lips pulling back to reveal beautiful teeth. Behind those, your tongue darted out slightly to lick your lips.

  
Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed your hair, pulled you in, and kissed you, hard. Just like Bucky had done. Bucky supported you from the back, keeping you from falling over.

  
“You’ve been your father’s little angel up till this point, haven’t you?” he cooed into your ear as Steve kissed you. “He doesn’t know about the Maximoffs, or Wilson, or that Odinson muscle he hired for a few weeks. We know, though. We know how bad you are.”

  
Steve pulled back. “Aren’t you a bad little thing?”

  
You shook your head. “No, no... I’ll be good, I promise.”

  
Steve chuckled, eyes darkening. “Will be? You will be good? You’ve already been bad, it’s a track record, honey. Take off your clothes and get on the bed, hands and knees.”

  
Looking to Bucky for help, you saw that the gentleness you’d seen earlier was gone from his eyes. He jerked his head in the direction of the bed, then stepped back and slid the door behind him closed. You gulped. Neither man was playing around anymore.

  
With nothing else to do, you slowly unbuttoned your top, revealing a plain black bra underneath. Steve’s breath hitched. “No wonder Tony’s cretins can’t keep their hands off you when you look like that.”

  
Blushing, you finished removing your top and your skinny jeans. Your sandals were kicked somewhere in the room, forgotten. Bucky’s fingers moved to the clasp on your bra and undid it, letting your breasts bounce free.

  
“Leave the panties on,” Steve commanded, gesturing to the bed. You did as he had said, strutting over to the bed and crawling onto it, on your hands and knees.

  
Before you could ask what you should do, something connected with your ass and you yelped. Bucky’s hand stroked over the reddening skin, then he pulled back and spanked you again. “Bucky!” you cried out, the pain spreading through your abdomen and going right to your core.

  
“You like being punished?” Steve asked, rounding the bed until he was somewhat in front of you. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling so his crotch was level with your face. You reached up and undid his belt, sliding it out and unbuttoning his pants. When you pulled them down, your mouth watered at the size of the tent in his boxers. Steve was big, probably bigger than anyone you’d ever seen.

  
“Good, you’re doing so good,” he said, taking his cock out of his boxers. It was, in fact, very long and quite thick too. “Want to get me ready while Bucky gets your pussy ready for me?"

  
You gasped, nodding frantically, and scooted forward to take him in your mouth. He tasted salty, almost overwhelmingly so, and bits of precum dribbled over your lips.

  
Steve swallowed a moan, watching you suck on the head of his cock, and muttered, “You’re gonna do this every day, you’re so good at it.”

  
Meanwhile, Bucky tore your panties in half and teased at your entrance with his gloved hand. “You ever had cold leather inside of you, baby?” He pushed a thick finger in and you moaned around Steve’s cock, grabbing his hips for support and pressing closer. He was almost completely in, his tip hitting the back of your throat.

  
Bucky thrust his finger in and out, slowly adding more and more fingers until you were gasping from the stretch. “Get used to it, baby,” Bucky growled in your ear, pressing his hips against your ass and his own hand. “Stevie and I are both big, if we do say so ourselves.” He pulled out his fingers and got off the bed, rounding it until he was watching you suck Steve off. “And we do.” His jacket and shirt came off and you gasped at the famous metal arm, the one that your father had warned you to stay away from.

  
Well, your father wasn’t here, was he?

  
Steve grabbed your hair and pulled you off of him, reaching to grab your waist and settle you on his lap. “You liked sucking on my cock, baby? Tell me how much you liked it.” His hand smacked your ass, a little harder than Bucky had done. “Tell me.”

  
“I liked it-!” you cried, shivering against him. “I liked it, Ste-”

  
Bucky interrupted you with a searing kiss, his clothes now strewn across the floor. “Try something else, doll. Stevie really likes names in the bed room,” he whispered against your lips.

  
You looked up at Steve through your lashes and said, “I liked it, Daddy.”

  
Steve’s breath hitched and you knew you had him. “Say it again.”

  
“Daddy.”

  
Steve lifted your hips off of his and Bucky grabbed Steve’s cock, positioning it at your entrance. You sank down onto it, a long moan escaping your lips. “Oh, Daddy!” you groaned, hanging onto Steve’s shoulders for support.

  
Bucky slid behind you, kissing the back of your neck and rubbing your breasts with his thumbs, squeezing occasionally. “I love hearing you scream, baby,” he cooed. “Love watching your ride my husband...”

  
You whimpered against Steve as he thrust up into you, each one going deeper and deeper and deeper until he was striking a spot that made you see stars. A knot in your stomach tightened, then, without warning, exploded and you fell against Steve, a steady stream of curse words and Daddy, Daddy, Daddy falling from your lips. Bucky stroked your cheek and whispered praises, telling you how good you’d done for them so far and that you looked so beautiful.

  
When you finally came down from your high, Steve slipped out of you, his cock now soft. You stuttered out something about not being on any medicine, but he shushed you. “You wanna get back at your father? Buck and I always wanted kids, but we don’t have many options...”

  
Bucky smiled at you and pulled you back so he could lay you on the bed. “But if you don’t want to start with that, we’ll go to the store after we’re gone and get a...”

  
“Shut up and fuck them, Bucky,” Steve barked, climbing off the bed, looking like the very picture of sin with his messed-up hair, mostly undone shirt and no bottoms of any kind (except perhaps Bucky).

  
Bucky grumbled something about Steve being bossy, but he lifted your hips and gently pressed in, letting out a satisfied sigh. “So tight, baby, so tight... So perfect.”

  
He was much slower with you than Steve had been, pulling out and pushing back in at an agonizingly torturous pace. The slow, teasing thrusts made you want to scream, even after Steve’s punishing movements earlier. So, you did. You screamed to the high heavens: swear words, both names, the occasional Daddy, pleas for more. More what, you didn’t know, but you needed more.

  
“You fall apart so beautifully,” Steve praised, stroking your hair as he stroked his cock, hardening it again. “You want your Daddies’ cum? Tell us, baby...”

  
You took in a shaky breath, and whimpered, “I want it, please. Cum in me, Daddy, on me.”

  
“There’s my good, bad girl,” Steve said, and Bucky thrust into you and came, shouting your name and burying his face in your breasts. His mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked, pushing your over your second edge.  
Steve’s breath came in pants as he watched the scene unfold before him, and before long, he was coming all over Bucky’s back and your chest. Once he calmed down a bit, he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around both of you, delivering searing kisses to both sets of lips. 

  
“You wanna stay, doll?” he offered to you, kissing your neck.

  
You nodded. “I’m done being a damn Stark, he’s got too many...” You ran a finger down Steve’s back to his ass, squeezing gently. “Problems. I wanna be here.”

  
Bucky grinned against your chest, placing a kiss there. “Good... Good girl.”


End file.
